


The Chocolate Trick

by Baozhale



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Chocolate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baozhale/pseuds/Baozhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit uses the "make extra chocolate by rearranging the pieces" trick on Carmela. But because he's a wizard, he also actually makes extra chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Trick

“Come on, 'Mela. I've got something I want to show you.”

Carmela looked at her younger brother. He was holding a just-opened Hershey's bar. One of  _her_  Hershey's bars. “Yes, I see. It's chocolate.  _My_ chocolate, which has just lost a significant portion of its resale value on Rirhaith B and most places which are not Earth.”

“But we're on Earth and I can get you a new one for about sixty cents, so be quiet and watch.” Kit broke the chocolate bar into three pieces: diagonally across the width of the bar, then along the lines dividing the columns of the chocolate. Three columns to the right and one to the left. He switched the three-wide and the one-wide bits, so the one-wide bit stuck up one rectangle beyond the rest of the bar. He broke the extra square off.

“Seen it on Tumblr,” Carmela informed him, rolling her eyes. “Explained why it doesn't work.”

Kit repeated the process three more times. “Count the rows.”

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... but she knew that couldn't be right. She'd  _just watched_  her brother break a row's worth of rectangles off there needed to be  _six_  rows and yet there were  _seven_  and... wizardry. She punched him. “Don't you  _dare_  teach that trick to anyone off-planet! You'll crash the intergalactic chocolate trade!”

Kit rubbed his arm. “'Mela, this wasn't hard. I guarantee you that some other wizard has thought of this before, but destabilizing intergalactic trade violates our Oath  _just a little bit_.”


End file.
